


And here we see the world's most mysterious creatures.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Himchan and Yongguk show up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Jongup just wanted to eat his snack but a certain trio tempted him with something better. Yongguk is lowkey disappointed in everyone, while Himchan gets proper hydration.





	And here we see the world's most mysterious creatures.

“I hate it when my nipple hurts.” Daehyun whines as he rubs and adjusts his shirt, trying everything he can to ease the irriterad nub.

“Duuude that's the worst.” Youngjae mutters back quietly.

“And it's always the left one.” Daehyun whimpers when there's a sudden pain from good ol left nip.

“Maybe it hates you…” Junhong said, looking up from Youngjae’s lap but he quickly rests his head back down. The world was spinning faster than normal. “Have you tried apologizing to it?” 

“Holy shit, why didn't I think of that earlier.” Daehyun lifts the collar of his shirt up to peek at his left nipple, it was red from all the irritation. “Hey friend, I’m sorry for whatever you're mad at so please stop hurting.” Daehyun gently placed his shirt down, only to hiss in pain a few seconds later.

“You can't apologize if you don't know why its mad, idiot.” Youngjae huffed, running his fingers through Junhong’s dead hair. It might have looked soft and fluffy but that was all lies told by the illuminati. Youngjae would know because he's the real mastermind behind the questionable cult.

“What are you guys doing?” Jongup asks as he crunches some baby carrots. “And why is it all smokey in here? Also Is that oregano I smell?” Jongup just wanted to enjoy his snack in peace but whatever these dum-dums were doing was definitely going to ruin it.

“Daehyun’s nipple hurts.” Junhong chirped. Jongup waited for his other questions to be answered but it stayed silent.

“Okay… so what's with all the smoke and oregano smell?” Jongup asked again, patiently waiting for the answer.

“We’re smoking, obviously.” Youngjae said before taking another drag of the blunt and passing it to Daehyun, who continued to complain about his nipple. Junhong pulled Youngjae down before the older exhaled and gently connected their lips. Jongup just watched in shock before regaining his ability to comprehend what was going on.

“You guys are smoking weed!?” Jongup yelled. “Is that why you guys are burning such a strong oregano candle!?”

“What, no, that's stupid.” Daehyun rolled his eyes as he finished off the blunt.

“What?” Jongup was truly confused as to what was happening.

“We’re not smoking weed.” Youngjae explained slowly. “It's oregano.” 

“...” Jongup’s brain was malfunctioning. “You guys are smoking oregano?” 

“Yeah! Want some?” Junhong offered the new blunt Youngjae had rolled using the younger’s forehead as a table.

“What!? No! That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of!” Jongup yelled while the three men just stared at him calmly. “... Pass it over.” Jongup sighed as he sat down next to Daehyun. Three hours had passed when the two eldest members came home to a baked living room.

“What the fuck! Are you guys doing drugs!?” Himchan screeched loudly.

“No, it's oregano.” Junhong replied, he, like the others, was lowkey traveling between dimensions at the moment.

“Oh okay then.” Himchan opened a window and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Yongguk just stared at everyone, what the fuck was wrong with his members. 


End file.
